justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Will07498/Just Dance Anime Edition (Fanmade)
Just Dance Anime Edition or (ジャストダンスアニメ版) is the fifth installment of the Just Dance franchise in Japan. This game has every mode from previous games. Credit to: Jamesnorky, oscar liam, AnimationStuff11, CAMERAwMUSTACHE, and JapanYoshi. Only request one song per each comment. No coach requests. Track Listing This game contains 50 tracks but only 34 have been revealed. * (JP) Used in Just Dance Wii U Dancer Selections Mite Mite Half.png|Mite Mite☆Kochichi ZzzCoachSelection.png|Zzz SOMEONEELSECoach1Selection.png|SOMEONE ELSE (P1) SOMEONEELSECoach2Selection.png|SOMEONE ELSE (P2) SOMEONEELSECoach3Selection.png|SOMEONE ELSE (P3) SOMEONEELSECoach4Selection.png|SOMEONE ELSE (P4) AsteriskP1DancerSelection.png|Asterisk (P1) AsteriskP2DancerSelection.png|Asterisk (P2) SakuraKissDancerSelection.png|Sakura Kiss OneDaySelection1.png|One Day (P1) OneDaySelection2.png|One Day (P2) OneDaySelection3.png|One Day (P3) OneDaySelection4.png|One Day (P4) OtomeNoPolicyCoachSelection.png|Otome No Policy GOSelection1and2.png|GO!!! (P1 & P2) GOSelection3.png|GO!!! (P3) ButterflySelection1.png|Butterfly (P1) ButterflySelection2.png|Butterfly (P2) SailorFukuSelection1.png|Motteke! Sailor Fuku (P1) SailorFukuSelection2.png|Motteke! Sailor Fuku (P2) SailorFukuSelection3.png|Motteke! Sailor Fuku (P3) SailorFukuSelection4.png|Motteke! Sailor Fuku (P4) KachigumiSelection1.png|KACHIGUMI (P1) KachigumiSelection2.png|KACHIGUMI (P2) MakegumiSelection1.png|MAKEGUMI (P1) MakegumiSelection2.png|MAKEGUMI (P2) JinseiDramaticDancer1Selection.png|Jinsei Dramatic (P1) JinseiDramaticDancer2.png|Jinsei Dramatic (P2) aThousandDreamersSelection.png|A Thousand Dreamers SmileSelection.png|Smile SuperDriverSelection.png|Super Driver DontSayLazySelection.png|Don't say 'lazy' ZettaiNiDaremoSelection.png|Zettai Ni Daremo GreatEscapeSelection.png|great escape YumeSekaiSelection.png|Yume Sekai CrossingFieldCoach.png|crossing field Avatars Alternate Routines Only 2 has been leaked so far. Alternate Routines Selections MiteMiteKochichiAlternateP1.png|Mite Mite Kochichi (Best Friends) (P1) MiteMiteKochichiAlternateP2.png|Mite Mite Kochichi (Best Friends) (P2) SOMEONEELSEExtremeCoach.png|SOMEONE ELSE (Extreme) AsteriskAlternateDancer1.png|Asterisk (Romantic Duet) (P1) AsteriskAlternateDancer2.png|Asterisk (Romantic Duet) (P2) Mashups There will be a mashup for every song. Party Master Mode There will be one for all the songs. This introduces Duet, Trio, and Dance Crew party master modes. Just Sweat 5 new songs are here. Just Sweat Dancer Selections GroovyRoomSweatDancer.png|Groovy Room ResaurantItalyDancer.png|Restaurant Italy RobotDanceDancer.png|Robot Dance DemonHateDancer.png|Demon Hate SurvivorLoveDancer.png|Survivor Love Trivia * This is the only game so far with all of the game modes. * It has openings and endings from very different animes. * 48 out of 50 songs are dancers from previous games but recolored. * When the game was released, some of the codenames for the songs were spelled incorrectly, but later, they were fixed. * There is no karaoke mode in all the countries except Japan since others don't understand Japanese. Pictures In-Game Images JDAEtitleScreen.png|Title Screen JDAEloadingScreen.png|Loading Screen JDAEsongselection.png|Song Selection DancerSelectionMenu.png|Dancer Selection menu Beta Elements * Zzz was gonna have a different background as found in the files. * In the E3 demo, SOMEONE ELSE's difficulty was shown as Easy instead of Hard. * SOMEONE ELSE was gonna have a different background. * Zzz was gonna have a different coach selection. * Asterisk was gonna have a different background. * Sakura Kiss was gonna have a different coach selection. * Sakura Kiss was gonna have a different background. * One Day was gonna have a different background. * Otome No Policy was gonna have a different background and the dancer was gonna have a different position. * GO was gonna have a different background. * Butterfly was gonna have a different background. * Motteke! Sailor Fuku was gonna have a different background. * KACHIGUMI was gonna have a different background. * MAKEGUMI was gonna have a different background. * A Thousand Dreamers was gonna have a different background. * Smile was gonna have a different background. * Super Driver was gonna have a different background. This was the last beta square in the files. * Asterisk was gonna have a different coach as seen in the files. ZzzBetaSquare.png|Beta Square of "Zzz" SOMEONEELSEbetasquare.png|Beta Sqaure of "SOMEONE ELSE" ZzzBetaCoachSelection.png|Beta Dancer Selection of "Zzz" AsteriskBetaSquare.png|Beta Square of "Asterisk" SakuraKissBetaSelection.png|Beta Dancer Selection of "Sakura Kiss" SakuraKissBetaSquare.png|Beta Square of "Sakura Kiss" OneDayBetaSquare.png|Beta Square of "One Day" OtomeNoPolicyBetaSquare.png|Beta Square of "Otome no Policy" GObetasquare.png|Beta Square of "GO!!!" ButterflyBetaSquare.png|Beta Square of "Butterfly" SailorFukuBetaSquare.png|Beta Square of "Motteke! Sailor Fuku" KachigumiBetaSquare.png|Beta Square of "KACHIGUMI" MakegumiBetaSquare.png|Beta Square of "MAKEGUMI" aThousandDreamersBetaSquare.png|Beta Square of "A Thousand Dreamers" SmileBetaSqaure.png|Beta Square of "Smile" SuperDriverBetaSquare.png|Beta Square of "Super Driver" AsteriskBetaCoach.png|Beta "Asterisk" Coach Fan Art DontSayLazyBetaSquare.png|By MemeMaster123 Category:Blog posts